User talk:CzechOut
Hi everyone! Because I'm floating around a lot of different communities here at Wikia, I would greatly appreciate it if you could please reply to any comments I make on your talk page here on my talk page. That way, I'll get a little alert that will tell me to return to Pokémon! Thanks :) Bot Hey, can someone lend a bot to do some work here? There are some stuff that needs cleaning, but nobody here has a bot, nor knows how to operate it. Energy ''X'' 21:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) All right, here are some things that should be replaced: poke → Poké (including Pokemon → Pokémon) ;Human → ;Character (anime and episode pages) In the anime OR In the Anime → Anime (same goes with In the Manga → Manga Replacing all templates (from Template:IL001 to Template:IL011) and adding Category:Indigo League anime images (only for images) Can't think of anything else right now. Energy ''X'' 18:13, October 6, 2014 (UTC) And In the games OR In the Games → Games In the game OR In the Game → Game Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't think there are In the game headlines. If there are, they should be changed to Games instead. Energy ''X'' 18:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, even if they appear in one game, it should be still stated as "Games", as this is our Manual of Style. Energy ''X'' 18:34, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :True but, Iid create that style and I could create a style for a character that only appears in one game. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:39, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Message You haven't sent the message to Nectaria and Monfernape. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) You have still forgotten Nectaria. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) How come you haven't done her. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realize you were doing it that way. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Kwj1991 (talk) 14:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you my name is Kyle Johnson Reply Well, to reply to all users was a bit tedious. Some just made one edit, it is wiser and simpler to warn them through Community Messages. As for the user, we have policies, plus anons must log in (due to COPPA). I suppose I should be more careful about that topic in the future, but they can always rename their accounts (if they haven't done so already). And I am going to move the votes for the logo. This is a new topic, as the original was for the background only. Energy ''X'' 18:34, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say this before but I forgot. Instead of asking users that are the newest, you should've ask users who are committed to this site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi C I completely understand now, also did you created the new Workmark because I think it would be nice if you created some other concepts with and without the Pokémon logo. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Background So, when can we expect a new background? Everyone seems to expect ORAS theme (Kyogre and Groudon with Rayquaza). Energy ''X'' 22:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes, as seen in the vote, almost all users are for the ORAS themed background. However, I admit it could be better. Can a new, better one be made? Energy ''X'' Wordmark The deal is that people are referring to the logo you put, not the base idea to have a new logo containing the Pokémon word. Anyway, I tried to resize the logo, but it looks small (110x65px or 250x138px). At least it does not contain Pikachu, which people do not approve of to be in the logo. Energy ''X'' 15:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi there The forum people get confused by should be called "Forum:Should we or shouldn't use the official logo", I know it sounds long but it makes people aware of the blog and where to upload the logo pics. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wordmark Okay. Just after I saw your message I started working, trying to arrange it. Maybe you read the message I left on Energy X's talk page, maybe not, but I everything I did was made in just PowerPoint and Paint, so if you want the original file maybe I can pass it to you, that would be the PowerPoint file and you can do the proper arrengements. Here's what I ended up with, I know it doesn't have the exact proportions, but they're at least near. I did move the "The" and the Poké Ball, but it was difficult for me to move the "Wiki" part because of the curvatures they have. The font I'm using is called Pokemon Solid. I used two caps of the same "Wiki", but one was with the blue outline, and another with a darker blue to give it the effects. The difference may be that I gave it curvature, it doesn't look the same if it is flat than curved. I'm happy you liked it, so I'm eager to help if something else is needed, just be sure to leave me a message. Adrián Perry GZ 22:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Adrián Perry GZ 02:50, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Advert Saw the advert for the ORAS code on the tool rail, as anonymus user. However, it is "Omega Ruby", not "Omega Red". Best to change that soon, else people might think we are incompetent to make a mistake like that. Energy ''X'' 07:11, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hey, I am wondering when the bot will be run. Energy ''X'' 09:24, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Countdown Is there a different version of coding to present the countdown for ORAS? We made something on the main page, but has a small glitch (has "T Minus" written at the beginning). Energy ''X'' 11:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Czechout, can you explain Your Pokemon ORAS Demo blog fo me on the UK postal code & e-mail adress? If you can let me know i have a user whois wanting to know about that on your blog can you send him a reply the user's name is: - Pokemonfan201 - If you please he's woundering how it works? So when you can let him/her know that'll be great! So you notice this & kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I see the mistake has been fixed, although why the "Alpha Sapphire part" was removed? Energy ''X'' 19:45, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Site Redesign So this is what it looks like on mine: I just picked a random picture to as a background image because the one I'm seeing is so bright and pixelated. If you really want to keep the gold in I still don't think that much is a good idea. Maybe incorporate it somewhere else? Something like a stroke around boxes or something? It just clashes a lot the way it is now. I don't know why I'm seeing serif fonts, but the body text is showing up as times new roman I believe. I am using windows 8.1 with the latest version of firefox. How is it supposed to look? It's odd that I can view the the header font but not the body font. Also I adjusted the wordmark: Hm, I guess the NextEpisode clashes a bit. I guess we can move it to the wiki's news instead. As for jukebox, the primary reason that template exists is for people to listen the music when browsing (or editing) the articles. Energy ''X'' 11:00, October 25, 2014 (UTC) This is an awesome redesign. My compliments to you. Natedawg921 (talk) 17:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply I actually archived the messages, since the talk page was cluttered with them. Anyway, I don't think we should bother too much with logo to be exact 250X65px dimensions. After all, the logo would be centered, right? If someone wants more work, so be it. For the background, it may be just a slight problem with the gold in the background. Then again, those are Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon, the mascots of ORAS we are talking about, so we should just accept that fact. Energy ''X'' 20:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, that is a shame. But I shouldn't be too picky. After all, the results for the permanent design will be pleasing. Energy ''X'' 13:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Finally Done: Logo Layers Oh my gosh. Ok, sorry for taking SO long in responding. But the thing is, it was WAY more difficult I thought it would be. Don't worry now, I finally separated the logo in 4 parts: "The", "Pokémon", "Wiki" and the Poké Ball. Also, I uploaded the complete logo there again, because I feel I may have changed something, even if it was too small to be noticed. Anyway, there you have. :D Besides, it is quite funny, because I know how to and can use Photoshop, but I preferred to use Paint and PowerPoint instead. I know it was a lot harder, though, but my teacher says I like to "complicate my life". I hope the files are okay, I mean, the five of them have the same dimensions, and they are all in their place. If you need something else coming from me, please let me know. Adrián Perry GZ 03:05, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Here, here, here, here and here. This time I did use Photoshop, however. Adrián Perry GZ 04:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey C Could you use your bot at Pokémon Wiki because I would like you to change Ice (Almia) to Ice (Character) Thanks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Background Just reminding you we got less than two weeks before ORAS comes out, for the site design gets updated soon. Energy ''X'' 10:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Design I already like the design. Thank you for the help. Well, there is still the question of bot edits, so who might be able to help us further? Energy ''X'' 09:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Problem On MonoBook (Which I always use), comments don't come up since the new style was introduced to the site, could you sort it out please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) When do you think the problems on MonoBook will be sorted? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:29, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll use that for now, hopefully it can be sorted and did you get my message I sent you a few weeks back on changing |Type to |type? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Bot work Will do that later. Also, has the logo been made? Energy ''X'' 14:13, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Generally, the design looks neat. However, for some reason, the main page seems disoriented for me, the right rail, where Featured Pokémon and Blogs are seems to clip in. Is it just me or do others see that? Energy ''X'' 18:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :I see it X when I'm on Wikia version. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:01, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh right, sorry 'bout that. Very well, we will wait. Energy ''X'' 19:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Things So, how's things going? Just wanted to point that some people have some issues with the background. Also, is this how we put the requests on changing things via the bot, or do we need to specify (like on exactly which articles)? Energy ''X'' 00:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Main page So, how do you propose to update the main page (especially the video sections)? After all, it cannot and must not be outdated. Energy ''X'' 23:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I am speaking for future references, after a few months, not now. Energy ''X'' 10:11, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Featured Blogs section Why did you remove it? People won't see the news blogs I upload. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:03, November 17, 2014 (UTC) It's good it isn't permanent and thanks for your message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki logo Could you make one for users of MonoBook please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea To see what the Main Page would look like without tweaking it, use the Sandbox to see what the tweaks would look like. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, for instance. If you wanted to see what the Main Page would look like without actually editing it you could use the sandbox to see what the improvements would look like. As well, using the Sandbox would be better because if you mess something up, it won't affect the Main Page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:03, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know about the Sandbox and okay, to the MonoBook message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Bot Requests I agree with X's bot requests. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Font When i comes to ;, could you make to the font of it the same as this wiki but smaller than if you are using . Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Bulb Isn't there anything else Wikia could help us? Because stuff like this causes Bulb to grow even larger, as if it is a slap across everyone's faces here, who try to make good work. Energy ''X'' 23:38, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Damn. I wish there was something to change that. The only thing I can think of is redoing the Festival of Battles (a local battle tournament), but it still won't be enough. Energy ''X'' 18:54, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Bot We've gathered a lot of requests, hopefully they can be done via the bot. I think someone should be asked from Wikia to lend another bot, plus Avingnon has also a bot, to speed up the process. Energy ''X'' 14:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) All right, if that is what you think. Figured the process might be shorter with multiple bots. Energy ''X'' 18:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk page Hm, it seems you reverted someone's edit on my talk page. Considering the account has been removed and cannot be seen, I can only image he/she violated ToU or something. How bad was that edit? Energy ''X'' 19:25, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I hosted the tournament. But this time others may be involved as well, like Nectaria, Ellis or someone else. This is similar how the Grand Finals looked like in September. Considering the blogs have been turned on after the contest started, it should be moved to there. Still, I could ask for some additional tips. Energy ''X'' 20:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) News It would be good to have the news sponsored on the main page. After all, it is the most visited page, plus people need to read the Pokémon Wiki news (in addition to the tournament we will have soon). Energy ''X'' 10:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, tried to put it, but did not work as planned, unfortunately. Energy ''X'' 20:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, I hope it will be added soon. While it is best to have it on the right rail, I guess it could be added to the central one, where the videos are. And we will have to open those portals one day. Since the focus is more on design than content, what do you suggest? Energy ''X'' 19:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Generation Pokémon Hi Czech. I think I haven't thanked you about the Wiki's new look, it's awesome. Now, I want to ask for your help. You see the bar we have on top? In the Pokémon part, the Pokémon are divided by generations for famous Pokémon of that generation. But here's the problem: Pokémon are repeated. For example, in Gen I: *'Pikachu' *Mew *Mewtwo *'Charmander' *'Bulbasaur' *Raichu *Gyarados *'Pikachu' *'Bulbasaur' *'Charmander' Three Pokémon are repeated, and it's not the only one. Also, in Gen IV, Pokémon with Mega Evolutions like Gengar and Kangaskhan are there, even though they are both Gen I Pokémon. I'd like to change the Pokémon that appear there. I tell you because I'm not sure who is able to do it, but as you're part of the Wikia Staff, you sure do know how to do it or maybe you can tell me who can do it. I think the best order would be first the three starters and then other relevant Pokémon from that generation. I wish you can help me. Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 02:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks a lot. I'll tell him. Adrián Perry GZ 03:01, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, I tried to put it on the right rail, but it kinnda clipped. So I tried to show it in the center, with a red background (indicating it is important). While red color is not the best one, what do you suggest, which color should be used? Energy ''X'' 12:24, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry 'bout that, did not thought of it. Anyway, thank you for the bot work and hopefully we might see you again someplace. Energy ''X'' 11:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah, just some final questions: *You mentioned something about changing the infoboxes; will something be done? *Also, what can we do about the News? Energy ''X'' 16:42, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, as you may have seen, the links to the news have been put on the main page through tag, as a temporary solution. As for infoboxes, the characters' templates (for manga and anime ones) will have to be redesigned to throw all that color away (since it switches, depending on the region). The template, PokéBox, is something people may want to stay as it is, for it switches depending on the type. Energy ''X'' 17:54, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Types? Hey, I noticed that on the charts of the types the Type of the move was changed by you to type of the move. At first, I didn't know it was you, but I had curiosity and checked the history of one of those pages, so, I read the bot project. What you did was on purpose or was something unintentional (before I continue arrenging the resting pages)? Adrián Perry GZ 00:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, now I see what's up with the project. It was an unintentional change. Don't worry, I'm changing it now. Sorry for bothering you. Adrián Perry GZ 00:52, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Music Hey, you remember the jukebox? Well, despite the template being removed, we still won't give up on presenting music. Anyway, is it possible to do something similar like "Must Watch Videos" section (that appears in the right rail of any article)? Energy ''X'' 19:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and yeah, is it recommended to place the snow fall through .js coding? And if so, what is the code? Energy ''X'' 19:56, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Code We are still wondering when the code will be fixed so blogs will be sponsored on the Main Page. Also, not certain if it is just me, but the site is not exactly updated in Monobook style. Energy ''X'' 22:38, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Christmas theme for wordmark Hi Czech. As you know, Christmas is just around the corner, and maybe we could add a new Poké Ball design for the logo. Maybe we could have done it on December starts, but I didn't think of it until now. But don't worry, I already have it, just the Poké Ball template would change, everything else would remain the same. The only question is: where can I upload it? Where I uploaded them the first time? Direct here in the Wiki? Where? Please tell me and I upload it. Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 21:17, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I'll upload it where I first did. Adrián Perry GZ 21:23, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, got it. In fact, I've already told Energy X, and gave him the link, but I don't know why he hasn't uploaded it here. Well, doesn't matter. Thanks for the help again, and I hope you also have a good holiday season. Adrián Perry GZ 04:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Fonts Hey there, I really like the custom fonts that are used here through css (GalaxiePolarisCondensed-Bold, Roboto, etc) and I was wondering if I could use them on my wiki. I'll give credit and anything else that may be required; and if it's a no, I can totally understand it :P. Cheers, [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 22:07, January 1, 2015 (UTC) January 25 Hi Czech! Let me tell you something, I'm excited because the Wiki's birthday is coming soon. I checked out of curiosity and found out it is on January 25, and it's not just a year more, it's its tenth birthday! Jellochuu created it 10 years ago. So, in honor of this occasion, I'm working on a wordmark exclusive for the anniversary. The plan is to replace the Poké Ball and create another one with "Happy 10th Anniversary!!!". However, since I don't want to mess everything up, I want it to be examined first, and other users say their opinion if it's okay or if something should be changed or added. Since it's 10 years, I would like to do some other changes to the Wiki, however, I'm not really sure of what could be. That's where you can help us, since you helped a lot redesign the page, maybe you can think of something and together we can organize it to make the Wiki celebrate. Also, we're creating a forum on the topic. We must hurry up. I've told this to Energy X, Shockstorm, Avingon and Nectaria, the local admins, so together we can come up with something and make it bigger. Greetings! Adrián Perry GZ 03:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the reply. Okay, I'm aware of that. Would you mind telling me what dimensions the background-picture of the upper part (that we don't have) should have? So maybe I can also design it. The forum will be running soon and I hope to have everything ready before the 15, so we can submit the request. One question, is this process long? Adrián Perry GZ 05:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Its length varies per community and per request. But I gather your anniversary isn't actually until November, so we have some time. ::I'm not sure I understand what you mean by "background picture of the upper part". Mind taking a screenshot and drawing and arrow on it, pointing to the area you're talking about? It'll make it much easier for me to comment. Thanks :) — CzechOut 05:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi! What do you do on wikia? Just wondering...Mario101luigi202peach404 14:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi if you speak czech than I want to tell you that I'm from Czech Republic's capital Prague and live in Prague 8(Praha 8) and I tried to report winx.wikia's head admin in nejvyssi soud CR, but they rejected my issue about reporting Rose Xinh(Aphrodite Sweetheart) as a head admin and told me to look for wikia staff to report her and that is why I contacted you because you are a wikia staff and from Czech Republic as we may even speak czech to each other. :D Young wizard Acheron (talk) 17:30, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Dik ale ja mel strach ze kdyz podam stiznost na komunitni centralu tak prej bych ve strance winx.wikia.com zpusobil veliky rozruch, kvuli tomu jsem radsi zvolil soud aby ji v tichosti vymazali ucet aniz by to ublizilo nekomu nevinnemu, ale voni mi navrh zamitli. Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:33, March 12, 2016 (UTC)